


Tell me something I don't know

by angelkas



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkas/pseuds/angelkas
Summary: Onde John deixa post-it's  colados pela casa de Lara Jean com trechos de música
Relationships: John Ambrose McClaren & Lara Jean Song-Covey, John Ambrose McClaren/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Kudos: 5





	Tell me something I don't know

“-You lift my heart up  
When the rest of me is down  
You, you enchant me, even when you’re not around You lift my heart up  
When the rest of me is down  
You, you enchant me, even when you’re not around”  
(Você anima meu coração  
Quando o resto de mim está para baixo  
Você, você me encanta, mesmo quando você não está por perto)

O pequeno trecho da música escrito num post-it estava cuidadosamente colado no espelho do quarto de Lara Jean. Foi a primeira coisa que ela notou assim que levantou da cama, um sorriso desabrochou ao ler, e lembranças invadiram sua mente, afinal com aquela caligrafia, apenas uma pessoa poderia ter escrito.  
As memórias vieram como se tudo tivesse ocorrido ontem, e não anos atrás.  
Ela não entendia essa sensação de ter borboletas em seu estômago, afinal era somente mais uma tarde que passará junto a seus amigos, claro que não foi um dia como todos os outros, era um dia com um gosto de despedida, John se mudaria no dia seguinte, então era a última vez em que o grupo estaria todo reunido. No final do dia só restava os dois, Lara Jean e John, ambos esperando seus respectivos pais, e tão cansados que mal conseguiam dirigir palavras um para o outro, o silêncio estava começando a agoniar Lara Jean, queria alguém som além da respiração de ambos, vasculhou então sua bolsa até achar seu fone, deu um lado para John que aceitou de bom grado, conectou em seu celular e “Latch” começou a tocar. A música mal havia começado, e trouxe uma sensação nova, algo que não conseguia explicar, nervosismo talvez, e com um ato de impulsividade segurou a mão de John, seu sentimento não passou, mas sentiu seu coração disparar ao ver o sorriso que o garoto soltou após o toque. E momentos depois sentiu seu coração se despedaçar ao ver ele indo embora, ficando apenas ela e sua confusão de sentimentos.  
Lara Jean sacudiu a cabeça se desvencilhando da memória, seguiu pelo seu quarto pensando na confusão de sentimentos que durará por anos, parou em sua porta quando viu outro post-it grudado nela, mais uma letra de música se encontrava nele, a curiosidade da garota foi aguçada, mal poderia esperar para o que mais ou quais mais letras de música encontraria pela casa.

“-You know you're beautiful  
But that ain't half the gold treasure in your soul that you go”  
(Você sabe que é linda  
Mas isso não é metade do tesouro de ouro em sua alma que você tem)

O pequeno trecho ativou mais lembranças, pelo jeito aquela manhã seria no mínimo nostálgica, momentos lembrados com um suspiro de saudades.  
No dia Lara Jean havia topado sair com Chris, tinha medo de aonde a melhor amiga poderia a levar, Chris era imprevisível, e já era tarde demais para arrepender, ela tinha prometido que iria. Só não esperava que a outra garota a levaria para uma cafeteria, aquele lugar não se parecia nada com o tipo de lugar que a amiga frequentava, era tão calmo e aconchegante, as músicas tocadas lá deixavam uma sensação gostosa em Lara Jean. “Beige” soava pelos alto-falantes do local, a garota apreciava a música enquanto comia uma fatia de bolo, algo chamou sua atenção, na verdade alguém. Quando viu John adentrar a cafeteria, Lara Jean sentiu o mundo parar em sua volta, sentimentos que pensará que não existiam mais voltaram com força total, e lentamente o rosto do garoto se iluminou e um sorriso surgiu quando a viu, acenando para ela com um brilho especial no olhar, ela apenas conseguiu retribuir o aceno com talvez a mesma intensidade no olhar, até que Chris a tirou de sua bolha, indicando que era hora de ir embora. 

Lembrar daquele dia trouxe um sorriso nostálgico a Lara Jean, a cafeteria veio a virar o lugar favorito da garota, o sentimento de saudades do local surgiu e ela antou em sua mão mesmo com uma caneta qualquer de ir mais vezes lá, apesar da correria que anda sua vida.  
Andou pela casa até não ver mais nenhum post-it aparente, decidiu ir até a cozinha, tomaria seu café da manhã e pensaria sobre tudo depois de comer, quando chegou na cozinha teve uma surpresa, brownies pequenos estavam num prato junto com um post-it colado na borda do prato, mais um trecho de música estava escrito.

“-I can take you out, oh oh  
We can kill some time, stay home  
Throw balloons, teddy bears and the chocolate eclairs away  
Got nothing but love for you, fall more in love every day”  
(Eu posso te levar para sair  
Podemos matar algum tempo, ficar em casa  
Jogue os balões, ursinhos de pelúcia e as bombas de chocolate fora  
Não tenho nada além de amor para você, me apaixono cada dia mais)

E novamente, mais memórias vieram à tona.  
Era uma noite fresca de maio, o céu estava estrelado, lindo de se admirar, mas naquele momento tudo o que Lara Jean e o resto das pessoas certamente não era observar a beleza da noite. Ela estava numa festa no jardim de Chris, a loira havia reunido o antigo grupo para comemorar a vinda de Allie de volta, fazia tantos anos que o grupo não se reunia. Não era nada muito chique, afinal eram só os sete com algumas comidas e bebidas, a música era alta e não importava o ritmo, tudo o que mais queriam eram dançar aproveitando a companhia dos outros. Lara Jean se afastou um pouco de todos para beber algo, e aproveitou para admirar todo mundo tão feliz, se divertindo, ela não sentia essa euforia junto ao grupo fazia anos, enquanto divagava sobre as inúmeras lembranças que tinha com eles, algo a tirou de seus pensamentos, era John a convidando para dançar, a música que tocava não era nada lenta para dançar, mas ela não negou. Juntos se juntaram novamente a todos, “Valentine” tocava de fundo, ele segurou a mão dela e os dois começaram a dançar agitadamente, como crianças, mas sem soltar as mãos. Ela se sentia de volta aos doze anos, coração acelerado com apenas um toque de mãos, mas sabia que esse sentimento não era mais passageiro.

Depois disto, ela não sabia mais o que esperar, não imaginava que ele lembraria daquela dança, foi especial para finalmente reconhecer seus sentimentos, mas não via sentido ser especial para ele, quando sua saga atrás de post-it acabasse, perguntaria a ele sobre.  
Seguiria seu caminho até a sala, não via a hora de poder sentar no sofá, e analisar tudo com calma enquanto comia, só que algo a parou antes mesmo dela chegar na porta da sala, mais um post-it com lembranças no corredor, esse, ao menos para ela era o mais especial, a música nele marcava um momento tão especial, foi impossível não revive-lo. 

“-Kiss me on the mouth and set me free”  
(Beije-me na boca e me liberte)

Logo após a outra música acabar, “Bite” começou, eles se aproximaram, estavam colados um contra o outro, se encaravam numa intensidade que não sabia que era possível, os dois queriam aquilo, a primeira frase da música definia tanto o que ambos sentiam, alguém tinha que tomar a atitude, cultivaram aquele desejo a meses ou talvez até mesmo anos. Então uma iniciativa foi tomada, John se aproximou mais ainda, fazendo com que suas testas ficassem coladas, e a beijou. Milhares de sensações haviam invadido Lara Jean, as famosas borboletas pareciam dançar em seu interior, e parecia que fogos explodiam dentro de si, não conseguia explicar o mar de sentimentos que a invadiu, só sabia que eram muito bons, e não queria que acabasse tão rápido. Só que acabou, mas os sentimentos não haviam acabado junto, aconteceu um entrelaçar de mãos que tinha trazido a ambos sorrisos bobos.  
Aquela foi a última vez que haviam se visto, John havia ido embora logo depois, voltado para sua antiga cidade. E o aquele foi o último post-it antes de ouvir um som vindo da sala, certamente seu piano estava sendo tocado, a música era tão suave que Lara Jean logo a reconheceu, e parou na porta. Um lado dela estava admirando John em como ele tocava com tanto amor a música, “I love you” não era qualquer música, era a música deles. E outro lado dela estava em choque total por vê-lo, fazia tantos meses, ela sabia que ele viria naquele mesmo dia, só não esperava isso.  
\- Mas como? – Foi a primeira frase que saiu da boca da garota, após ele acabar de tocar e seu choque inicial passar.  
\- Surpresa, digamos que eu combinei com seu pai, queria te surpreender, não poderia vir para cá sem primeiro ver você- Ele falava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e um tanto quanto tímido, com um rubor invadindo suas bochechas. – Você gostou?  
\- Como eu não gostaria? Foi tudo tão perfeito, não tenho nem palavras para descrever o quão feliz eu estou, queria poder gritar para o mundo. - Ela foi até ele, se aproximando até o envolver num forte abraço, nunca mais queria o soltar. – Mas me explica uma coisa, por qual motivo você colocou a letra de Valentine? Foi só uma dança  
\- Pode ter sido só uma dança para você, mas para mim foi muito mais que isso, foi naquela hora que eu soube  
-Soube o que?  
\- Que eu estava apaixonado por você, e continuo com aquela frase presa a tempo, não tenho nada além de amor para você, me apaixono cada dia mais.


End file.
